Perfect in Every Way
by simba317
Summary: Kitty reminsces about Rogue and Remy and their relationship and what made them pefect for the ages. ROMY. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **Just don't own Evo.

**Authour's Notes: Just something spontaneous. I write best at late hours…it's a sad one…but fluffy and Romy of course. It's a short one-shot, that's actually short and four pages. I kinda forgot about it for awhile, so it's sorta been sitting on my computer waiting to be spiffed up and posted…but here it is. A short one shot.

* * *

**

**PERFECT IN EVERY WAY**

They were just too of the most stubborn and completely in love people I knew. You could always tell just by the way they looked at each other that they were completely fallen. But whether or not they admitted it to each other was a whole different story. I can recall times just hearing them scream at each other, pick each other apart, taunt and tease, and you just knew that behind those acidic words was something much more.

I was a city girl from Chicago, and growing up you never thought you'd get to see that great love. But I'm happy to say, that I did. I moved to the Xavier Institute when I was 14 or 15 due to my mutation. She became my best friend, even though we were so different. She was a Rogue by circumstance. She was so alone due to her powers, so cold and distant due to her pain and betrayals, and yet she was the most compassionate person that I'd ever met, because she had a big heart, but her type of kindness was subtle. She lost so much, but gave us all so much in return. She had a brother named Kurt, not by blood, but through a connection, and through their circumstances they became closer than they would have been even if they were related by blood.

I never thought I'd see a man like him either, a man straight from fiction. He was that perfect rebel. He was my love's best friend and brother at arms. His past was shady, it hardened him, showed him the worst of the world. He felt incapable of giving love, and accepting it in return. The man could charm any woman he wanted. He was gorgeous in a way that he had to be God's masterpiece. It would have been so easy for him to not care, but he did, even though it could be hard to see. He cared about his friends and family with a loyalty and fierceness that was admirable. Although he charmed many a women, only one ever stole his heart. He gave his heart to a beautiful Gothic girl, with a troubled soul, a lonely heart, a chaos mind, and a battered weary body.

They came a long way, past her dangerous touch, his past, and their trust issues. They knocked down so many walls, barriers and masks within each other until all that was left was the raw true individual within, saved only for each other, of course. She saved him, and he her. He was as much captured and taken by her as she was him. They were that great love that you read about in romance novels, heard about in songs and saw in movies. They were so passionate, and you knew they would last, and it did.

For so long, they were so happy. Everything was so perfect for them. They finally had their perfect wedding that I saw that would occur the first time I saw them together in the mansion arguing. They deserved it, to live their lives together, raise ten or more children together, grow old and be together forever. They were so close too. It was so unfair to me and everyone else too that it didn't happen for them, that'll never happen for them. Why is it that two people so deserving of happiness never got to live it fully like they should have? I ask myself that everyday, and it's why I cherish him so much, never take him for granted and treasure every moment with him, because I know how quickly it can all be taken away. They were so close to their happy ending, it hurts. It hurts for all of us who knew them. My best friend is gone and his best friend too, and my other best friend's sister.

Remy and Rogue. Well, Remy and Marie in actuality. They were just so perfect for each other. It was as if God hand picked them for each other. They complimented each other so well, they were similar in so many ways, yet different in so many ways. Remy and Rogue understood each other in a way no one else did. He could give her hope, loyalty and laughter in her despair. She could give him faith, understanding and trust.

We were winning the war…we were so close that we could taste in our anticipating mouths. However, before we could, we had one final test, one final battle in which we would either win or lose. Knowing that anyone of us could die that day, we went out and fought. They were so beautiful fighting together. You could get lost just watching them move together. It was a dance that only they knew, intimate and passionate. Only this time, they fought together, as partners and together, they were always amazing. They single handedly took down the most enemies.

We had come up lucky from that battle. We had won, finally. Humanity learned of our compassion and came to respect us. We came up on top, we had minimal casualties. We had all been badly injured in the ensuing battle. We had known that we might lose at one point, but we had won. And what a bitter win it was.

It was the prefect ending complete with the perfect tragedy. They sacrificed themselves for us to live, for humanity. Pouring out their powers, they faced the final onslaught head on, and paid for it, but it would prove to defeat the enemy.

The dust cleared and when we searched and accounted for all of us except the two of them, we knew, knew that they were gone, for even if one was dead, the other would go too, they were simply too inseparable. However, we knew they went together, somehow. We found their bodies in a loving embrace, a last testament to their love and closeness. They were together until the end and forever after that.

Kurt had mourned for weeks, barely speaking, barely moving. Piotr confined himself to painting nonstop for days. Logan left for awhile, brooding more than we'd ever seen. Ororo, Hank and Xavier stayed in their private sanctuaries, acting distant. Scott and Jean felt that they had failed miserably as friends and teammates. The others were in a state of shock and disbelief. And I, I was shocked to grief and despair, stuck reliving my times with them in the ethereal room in which they had shared. It was so unfair, how could they be gone when they had their whole live ahead to live?

So here I am, at their grave stone. It's beautiful and so telling of them in their life. It's a statue of the two of them, in an intimate embrace, looking at each other in that way in which you knew they exchanged a thousand words without ever speaking. The base has a carved cross with intricate designs and at the bottom it reads: Remy and Marie LeBeau: Two souls carved from one. A love that defined the word. May they find all they never got to have in their time with us. Beloved children, friends, siblings and teammates. Their love will live on forever. I brush my hands over their names and wish that they were still here with me. I just hope that they're happy. I know that they're still together, their love was just that strong, that nothing would be able to sever them ever.

I hear Piotr calling me now. He kisses me and says, "Katya, I know ahat zhey're watching over us all, and we'll never be far from their hearts, as we are with them." He looks to his fallen brother and his wife, and I know that it's true. They'll always be with us, and somewhere out there, they're living out their happiness.

* * *

It's sad, I know, but I always figured that if Marvel screwed up their relationship too badly to the point of return. I can just see them in an epic battle where everything will either be won or lost, and just reconciling with each other and being together in a way where nothing could come between them anymore. I just see them dying together and finally admitting once and for all that they love each other in a soul mate sort of way and then just dying together and saving humanity at the same time. That way, Marvel can't mess them up again, not counting resurrections. Plus, they'd be together forever…it's a sort of last stand, I know, but, I think it'd be a way to stop them from messing them up anymore. I hope it never comes to that though, and that they're able to live a happy non-angsty life with each other, where they get married and have tons of kids. Although if it does, I have an idea for a fic, to protest that, and it'll probably start out like this one shot...though they'd be resurrected and have some adventures...

_**DO ME A FAVOR AND REVEW! **_

simba317


End file.
